yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Elemental HERO Poison Rose
ブルーメ | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Burūme | trans_name = Elemental HERO Blume | alt_name = Elemental Hero Poison Rose | image = ElementalHEROPoisonRose-LCGX-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Plant | type2 = Effect | level = 6 | atk = 1900 | def = 2000 | passcode = 51085303 | summon = Rose Bud | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous, Trigger | vilore = Không thể được Triệu hồi Thường hoặc Úp. Phải được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt bằng "Rose Bud" và không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt theo cách khác. Mỗi lần lá này gây thiệt hại chiến đấu cho đối thủ: Nó tăng 200 CÔNG và giảm 200 THỦ. Đối thủ chỉ có thể chọn mục tiêu "Elemental HERO Poison Rose" để tấn công. | lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Rose Bud" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: It gains 200 ATK and loses 200 DEF. Your opponent can only target "Elemental HERO Poison Rose" for attacks. | fr_lore = Ne peut pas être Invoquée Normalement ni être Posée. Doit être convoquée Spécialement avec "Bouton de Rose " et ne peut pas être Invoquée Spécialement par d'autres moyens. Chaque fois que cette carte inflige des dommages de combat à votre adversaire: Elle gagne 200 ATK et perd 200 DEF. Votre adversaire ne peut cibler "Rose Vénéneuse, Héros Élémentaire" pour leur attaques. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder gesetzt werden. Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, außer mit „Rosenknospe“. Dein Gegner kann nur „Elementarheld Poison Rose“ als Angriffsziel bestimmen. Jedes Mal, wenn diese Karte deinem Gegner Kampfschaden zufügt, erhält sie 200 ATK und verliert 200 DEF. | it_lore = Non può essere Evocata Normalmente o Posizionata. Deve essere Evocata Specialmente con "Bocciolo di Rosa", e non può essere Evocata Specialmente in altri modi. Ogni volta che questa carta infligge danno da combattimento al tuo avversario: essa guadagna 200 ATK e perde 200 DEF. Il tuo avversario può scegliere solo "Rosa Avvelenata EROE Elementale" come bersaglio di un attacco. | pt_lore = Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned ou Set. Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned, exceto com "Rose Bud". Seu oponente somente pode selecionar "Elemental Hero Poison Rose" como alvo de um ataque. Cada vez que esta carta inflige Dano de Batalha ao seu oponente, ela ganha 200 de ATK e perde 200 de DEF. | es_lore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de Modo Normal, ni Colocada. Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de Modo Especial excepto mediante "Capullo de Rosa". Tu adversario sólo puede seleccionar a "HÉROE Elemental Poison Rose" como objetivo de un ataque. Cada vez que esta carta inflige daño de batalla a tu adversario, gana 200 ATK y pierde 200 DEF. | ja_lore = このカードは通常召喚できない。このカードは「ブルーメンブラット」の効果でのみ特殊召喚する事ができる。相手は「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ブルーメ」しか攻撃対象に選択できない。相手プレイヤーに戦闘ダメージを与える度に、このカードの攻撃力は２００ポイントアップし、守備力は２００ポイントダウンする。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 일반 소환 / 세트할 수 없다. 이 카드는 "로즈 버드" 의 효과로만 특수 소환할 수 있다. 상대는 "엘리멘틀 히어로 포이즌 로즈" 밖에 공격 대상으로 선택할 수 없다. 상대 플레이어에게 전투 데미지를 줄 때마다, 이 카드의 공격력은 200포인트 올리고, 수비력은 200포인트 내린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Rose Bud | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO | stat_change = * This card gains ATK * This card loses DEF | summoning = * Cannot be Normal Summoned * Cannot be Normal Set * Nomi | attack = Manages attack targets | misc = * Female * Special Summon Monster | database_id = 6866 }}